


A Nervous Wrecks Heart

by SmashThatMirror



Series: The Different Outcomes Of Love [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror





	A Nervous Wrecks Heart

The alarm on his phone continues to buzz loudly until Taeyong finally got up to stop it. He sits in the bed for a bit before finally getting up and leaving too the bathroom to wash up. After brushing his teeth and what not he enters the shower. About ten minutes past and Taeyong is now making some coffee to awake him from this dead morning. The coffee finishes up and he goes to check his phone.

 

"Still no response from Jaehyun......" He sighs before stuffing his phone in his pocket and heading out the house. 

 

During his walk the words he rehearsed last night couldn't leave his head "The time that the two of us spend together. You like it or not, wether it's sweet or bitter. I will collect and treasure it all."

 

* * *

 

After walking for about fifth-teen minutes, Taeyong arrived outside the store he was supposed to meet Jaehyun in. He notices a bench near there and waits for him. Five minutes pass and still no one. He checks his phone only to see a text from none other than Jaehyun himself.

 

 

 _I'm sorry hyung, i'm gonna be running a little late._ _Something_ _happened, so i will try to make it as soon as i can_

_It's fine Jaehyun, just try to be safe on whatever_ _you are doing_

 

_Will do!_

 

 

Thanks to all of this waiting, Taeyong seems to be getting more and more nervous. "What if the date doesn't go well?" He thought to himself. Taeyong and Jaehyun have been friends for about four years, but it's only until recently that Taeyong noticed he has feelings for Jaehyun all along. It took a lot of courage for him to ask out Jaehyun, but he somehow managed to do it. He was surprised Jaehyun even said yes though. He asked him out about a week ago, and boy can he still remember how red he got when Jaehyun said yes. The feeling he felt that day, he wanted to feel it everyday when he is with him.

 

Everything in his body and mind kept thinking worst case scenario, but it all went away when a figure stood in front of him. And of course it was Jaehyun. "You look really pretty, Taeyong hyung." He reached out his hand for Taeyong to grab, the smile Taeyong adored spread across Jaehyun's face. 

 

In response to Jaehyun compliment, Taeyong flustered up once again. "Th-thanks..... You don't look so bad yourself." He took Jaehyun's hand, but couldn't face him. He couldn't look at Jaehyun when he looked this cute. But when he thought he was finally safe, Jaehyun decided to pull a fast one. When he helped Taeyong off the bench, he pulled him into his arms and on his chest. And Taeyong couldn't lie, he wanted to feel like this everyday. Sadly, it had end. Jaehyun backed up shifting from holding him, to just holding both of his hands. "Let's get walking, I heard they have great sales on food around this time."

 

"Is that so? Well by all means we shall start." It took everything in his will power to not blow up in pure embarrassment, but anyone could still tell he was blushing.

 

* * *

 

Sometime passes, and the two are seen walking around the town looking for some food to eat. Jaehyun takes ahold of Taeyong's hand once more and leads him to a crepe shop. Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun knew how much the little things he did made him go crazy. But nonetheless, the two got crepe's. Jaehyun seemed so happy. "You like sweet things a lot, huh Jaehyun?"

 

"Well of course i do. That's why i like you, hyung." And there that smile was again.

 

Taeyong stayed quiet, he knew if he tried to explain it would just end up being a bunch of stuttering. It was safe to say the two were having a splendid time so far.

 

_**|**_ **_The time that the two of us spend together. You like it or not, wether it's sweet or bitter. I will collect and treasure it all.|_ **

 

After they finished their crepe's, Taeyong suggested they go the carnival near by. It wasn't the biggest, but it was nice and cheap enough. The two set their path towards the carnival.

 

They arrived at the carnival and got their tickets. It was no surprise that Jaehyun wanted to tackle the games first. And in fact, the whole day was filled with carnival games and snacks. They spent their whole date there, the sun went down and it was time for the fireworks soon. And of course they both wanted to see the fireworks. But Jaehyun desperately wanted to win a really nice prize. So Taeyong let him finish up. He ended up getting a really cute stuffed bunny. And of course he handed it to Taeyong. But before Taeyong could even say anything, Jaehyun grabbed ahold of his hand, and took him to a place with a nice view of the fireworks. 

 

The voice over the speakers announced the firework show will be starting soon. So the two just stood leaning on a fence for support while they waited. The night was ending soon, Taeyong knew after this the date will be over. Jaehyun spent the entire day being carefree and happy. While on the other hand, Taeyong spent it nervous as all hell. Last night he could barely sleep rehearsing those words. He knew he couldn't just let it go. So he stepped back from the the fence and turned to Jaehyun. Which then of course caught Jaehyun's attention.

 

"Is everything alright, hyung?" 

 

After preparing himself for it all night, he was finally ready to tell Jaehyun exactly how he felt. "The time that the two of us spend together. You like it or not, wether it's sweet or bitter. I will collect and treasure it all." He was completely confident. He couldn't help but smile so brightly.

 

And what would you know, Jaehyun was finally the one shocked and blushed. The fireworks went off in the background, the two of them just stared at each. But the silence all end when Jaehyun pulled Taeyong in for a kiss. And after it end Taeyong's smile grew bigger. "There, I finally said it." He giggled before going in for a second kiss.

 

And from now on, the two of them will do fine in happiness and pain. Because the magic that makes everything sweet. They now have it.


End file.
